Brandon Roberts
Brandon Roberts is one of the most popular students at Westchester Country Day, being that he is charming and handsome. Despite his popularity, he is a loner and a dork. He possesses many great qualities, one being a loyal friend. Nikki Maxwell has a crush on him and he feels the same way. Mackenzie Hollister also has a crush on him, but he doesn't really like her. Description Brandon is one of the most popular students at Westchester Country Day, even though, on the inside, he is a dork. He is interested in photography and he wants to be a veterinarian. Brandon is a true quality type of a friend. He likes Nikki and thinks she is really unique and humorous. He looks after the animals at Fuzzy Friends. He also has a sense of humor. In Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All, he has a birthday in late January. Personality Brandon is an outgoing, kind, and caring person. He is extremely loyal to his friends. Brandon is also shy and kind towards Nikki. Brandon is very charming and kindhearted, one of the reasons why he is very popular at WCD. Although MacKenzie annoys him, he doesn't say confront her and ignores her. He is also fluent in French. Appearance He has light brown hair and brown eyes. Nikki describes him as "cute" and "hot." His clothes change throughout the books. He is well-built and statuesque. He appears to be tall and has a sweet smile. His shaggy hair is the most described throughout the series. Nikki also describes his eyes "bright" and "beautiful". Brandon is famous for brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Relationships 'Family' His parents are Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. However in book 4, we learn that his parents are deceased before the series, although we don't know what happened. In a blog post, it is slightly hinted that it was a possible double homicide. He now lives with his adoptive grandparents: Betty and Phil Smith. They run a financially struggling animal shelter where Brandon volunteers at. Nikki overheard MacKenzie gossiping about his parents and said that his mother was French royalty and his father was a diplomat in the French Embassy. MacKenzie also rumored that he's a prince in France. 'Friends' He is friends with Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, and the other members who are in the band "Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet. It is shown in book 6 that he is constantly in a conversation with other students and CCPs. He is the drummer in Nikki's band. He also helped make the lyrics to the band's song, "Dorks Rule!" He is classified as one of the most popular students in WCD. In Know-It-All, it appears he is long-time friends with Theo because he let him have a party at his house. He invited Marcy to his birthday party and they possibly made friends after that. He is best friends with Max Crumbly, a student who attends South Ridge Middle School, located down the street from Nikki's dwelling. 'Love Interest' Nikki and MacKenzie both have a crush on him, but it is shown that he has romantic feelings for Nikki. He has shown that he may like Nikki as more than a friend in book 5, when he invites Nikki to his birthday party instead of MacKenzie. Brandon seems oblivious to return Nikki's feelings for him as he (as written in the letter to Miss Know-It-All) in earlier books and is afraid that Nikki will reject him/react to him. He texts her after her leaving his birthday party that he would love to ride in her dad's roach van. This freaks Nikki out and ponders whether Brandon knew her secret for a long time. In the sixth book, Brandon agrees to be Nikki's date to the Sweetheart Dance and he helps Nikki by passing out flyers to promote Nikki as WCD's Sweetheart Princess. In the 7th book, at the ending when he went to Nikki's line, he gave her $5.00 and kisses her on the lips. In the eighth book, after Nikki woke up from her fairytale dream, Brandon asked Nikki if she was okay. Nikki said yes and wrote in her diary saying that it was sweet and romantic of Brandon to show concern. In book 9, he was hurt by Nikki, thinking by miscommunication that she did not feel anything from the kiss. As a result, he ignored her for most of the book. At the end, after everything came to light, he invited her to the Cupcakery, a new bakery located near the school. To learn more about Brandon and Nikki's relationship visit Branikki. MacKenzie has shown to have a huge crush on Brandon, but he doesn't return the feelings. Brandon is not impressed by MacKenzie and sometimes, he is even annoyed by her desperate attempt to seduce him into a relationship. MacKenzie becomes enraged and jealous when she sees Brandon with Nikki.'' Signature Scent of Brandon Brandon's scent (described by Nikki) is Snuggles fabric softener, Axe body spray, and red licorice. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:CCP Category:Pets Category:Newspapers Category:Protagonists Category:Brune/Brunette Category:Orphan Category:Dork Category:Crush Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Friends of Brianna Category:Friends of Chloe Category:Friends of Zoey Category:Friends of Theo Category:Friends of Max Category:Friends of Marcus Category:Friends of Violet Category:Friends of Jordyn Category:Friends of Marcy Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Mr.Roberts Category:Mrs.Roberts Category:Betty Smith Category:Phil Smith Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Theodore L swagmire lll Category:Marcus Johnson